She Must Be New Right?
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: You're a simple girl, trying to fit in your seventh year. But what happens when this boy decides to pursue you?
1. Chapter 1 Makeover

When it was decided that you would go spend the summer before your seventh year with your friend Kayla Green, Kayla let out a squeal of delight.   
"Great!" she said while you traveled on the train back to Kings' Cross. "Now will be the perfect time to give you that makeover."   
"Makeover?" you said. "What on earth do i need a makeover for?"   
Your friend pursued her lips. You took out your pocket mirror and looked at yourself. You didn't think you were that bad looking. Sure, your black hair seemed to always be tangled because you were always flying with the Quidditch team, you wore glasses (not that that was a bad thing), you were never really one for make-up, and you didn't like tight fitting clothing. What was wrong with that?   
"Don't get me wrong, Taylor," Kayla said. "I think you're pretty, but you could look so much better. My mom's agreed to perform this spell on your eyes so that you never have to wear glasses again (almost like that thing Muggles call 'Laser Surgery). I bought this new shampoo that you only have to use once a month and your hair stays fresh and straight for that whole month. You have a really nice figure too, why not show it off? And you don't even really have to wear make-up, just mascara and lip gloss. Plus, we can finally make it so that that cute Sirius Black notices you."   
You almost gagged then. "Sirius Black?" you said, incredulously. "Why on earth would I want Sirius Black to notice me?"   
"Taylor Trinket, you are not about to tell me that you don't fancy Sirius Black."   
"I am and I will. I . . . do . . . not . . . fancy . . . Sirius . . . Black. Why would I? He's picked on me ever since first year! He's a complete and total --"   
The compartment door opened and it was none other than Sirius Black. He smirked at Kayla who looked at him with a look of disdain. "Hullo, Kayla . . . Four-eyes," he said.   
You had no clue as to why he didn't like you. Maybe it was for the pure fact that in first year, you had accidentally knocked him out of the boats carrying first years to the castle. You had apologized!   
"Black," Kayla said.   
"You know, if you ever get bored hanging out with Four-Eyes, Kayla, there's always room in the Marauder's compartment."   
"I think I'd rather croak than hang out with you and the Marauders."   
"Aw, come on, Remus has been looking forward to talking to you."   
"Really? -- I mean, no thanks."   
Kayla looked sad for a minute. She was beautiful. Her brown hair, unlike yours, traveled in waves halfway down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled openly. She didn't really have to really wear make-up but it only enhanced her beautiful feature.   
"Suit yourself," Sirius said, walking off.   
"Wanker," you said, finishing your sentence. "Just go, Kay," you added when you're friend still looked sad. She had a definite (sp?) crush on Remus Lupin.   
"Are you kidding?" she said, surprised. "Remus Lupin is just a guy! You're my best friend!"   
You smiled and you and Kayla enjoyed the rest of the trip home together.

The 'Makeover' got started as soon as you and Kayla reached her house.   
Kayla held you still as her mom pointing her wand at your eyes. "Now, you have to hold still dear," she said, as you took off your glasses. "One wrong move and you could either get blinder or lose your eyes all together."   
"Gee, mom, way to make her feel better about this," Kayla said.   
Bravely, you opened your eyes as her mom said the spell. There was a bright flash of light and things went dark for a second. You had thought you had gone blind but realized that Kayla had put a blindfold over your eyes. "The book says that we're not supposed to let your eyes be pierced by light for close to fifteen hours," Kayla said.   
You let Kayla drag you around the house, you stumbling over things as you went. Kayla plopped you down again and began messing with your hair.   
"From now on, Taylor," she said, "when you play Quidditch, i want you to pull your hair back, okay? Don't go around with it all willy-nilly because that's why it's so tangled in the first place."   
It seemed to take hours for the stupid 'Makeover' to be done. Kayla used this pouch thing to cover up your hair (which you distinctively felt hit your shoulders).   
"Tomorrow," she said, as you climbed into bed, "we'll reveal your new eyes and hair, put on some makeup, and go to Diagon Alley to try you out, what do you say?"   
"Does it really matter what I say?" you asked.   
"Not really."   
"Goodnight Kay."   
"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

At around eleven o' clock, an hour or so after you and Kayla got up and had breakfast, Kayla began to 'unravel' you.   
She started first with picking out your clothes. You were still blindfolded and she wouldn't take it off, so you were forced to put on what she had picked out for you without looking, praying to whoever that she hadn't given you something totally awful or that you weren't putting it on backwards. Next she undid your hair. She had put rollers into it and you felt your hair fall onto your shoulders as she undid each one. Next, she put this glossy stuff on your lips, using this tiny brush thing. Then, after telling you not to open your eyes, she took off the blindfold and used this other little brush thing on your eyelashes.   
"Almost done," she said, happily. She waved the brush over your eyelashes one last time and said, "Open up."   
You opened your eyes slowly, not really wanting to look in the mirror. Instead you looked down at the clothes she had you in. Typical Kayla: A white short skirt, white trainers with purple strips on the side, and a purple tank top that showed off your belly.   
"You know, it's a good thing Quidditch keeps me fit and i'm glad i didn't decide to wear polka-dotted underwear today -- what's wrong?"   
You had just noticed that Kayla was staring at you with her mouth opened and she had dropped the mascara brush. "Kayla," you said slowly, "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing, really," Kayla breathed. "It's just . . . your eyes."   
"What's wrong with my eyes?" you cried.   
"Nothing, nothing!" she said. "They're just . . . the spell must have done it . . . 'cause, they're no longer just brown."   
Quickly you turned around to look in the mirror. She was right. Instead of just being plain old brown, your eyes were now swirled with brown, blue, green, gray, and a bit of gold.   
You sure did look different, though. Your hair traveled in ringlets to your shoulders. You weren't quite sure how you were going to keep your appearance like this for the whole summer.   
"Am i allowed to say i'm a miracle worker?" Kayla asked grinning.   
"You are," you agreed.   
"Let's hit the streets."

You and Kayla 'hit the streets' a half hour after you're unveiling. You were a bit self conscious about the whole thing, but Kayla managed to get you to go and miracously, you managed to not get soot on your outfit (you still had a month to go till your apparation test).   
As you and Kayla walked around Diagon Alley, just laughing and window shopping, you noticed people paid a lot more attention to you. A guy held the door open for you as you and Kayla walked into Flourish and Blotts. This guy at the Quidditch supply store offered to buy you and Kayla a drink. One guy even went far enough to ask you for your address so he could send you an owl.   
You and Kayla met up with some friends of hers from school at the ice cream parlor around one-thirty. The boy Kayla insisted on introducing you to was called Tyler Hicks (Kayla thought it was 'oh so keen' how your first names were almost alike). Tyler Hicks, a seventh year Gryffindor, turned out to be fairly cocky, though. You admitted he was cute, with his short redish brown hair and big green eyes. But he was a jerk. The nice change was he did know that you were still the same Taylor Trinket from school. You just sort of hoped everyone else would recognize you like he had.   
As much as you didn't want to admit it, you had fun that day. You finally told that to Kayla when she coaxed it out of you.   
"And i think that Tyler fancies you," Kayla said, winking.   
Back at Kayla's house, you wrote a letter to Tyler, like you promised, and sent it using Kayla's owl, Tawny.   
This was definetly going to be an interesting summer.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to School

"I can't go back," you told Kayla. "Absolutely no one is going to recognize me. People will want to talk to me for all the wrong reasons. And --"   
"Will you please stop looking at all the bad things?" Kayla said, rolling onto her back. It was going on eleven o' clock at night and you and Kayla were supposed to be sleep, seeing as how you would be waking up early to get ready to leave on the train.   
"Look," Kayla yawned. "People are bound to recognize you. The quidditch team, for one. When you show up for practice, they aren't about to think it's just some random girl. Remus knows you because he sees you with me a lot. And, when people come to talk to you because your absolutely gorgeous, that will be the chance for them to get to know you. Don't worry. Now go to sleep. You don't want bags under your eyes in the morning."   
Kayla rolled over and went straight to sleep, though it took you a little longer.

**Sirius POV****  
** Whoa.   
Sirius did a double take at the girl who had just come onto the platform behind Kayla Green. The girl behind her was beautiful, to say the least. She walked gracefully, even as she pushed the heavy trunk in front of her. Her black hair bounced around her shoulders as she walked. And her eyes . . . Sirius couldn't even begin to describe her eyes.   
"Sirius," James said from behind him, "we've got to get on the train."   
"You go on ahead, mate," Sirius said, waving absently behind him. "I'll catch up."   
Sirius straightened himself up, poofed out his chest, and strode nonchalantely over to the girl as she pulled her cart into the train. "Here let me help you with that," Sirius said, reaching for the trunk.   
The girl looked up at him and he got a very good look at her multicolored eyes . . . as she glared at him. The girl gave her trunk an almighty tug and stored it away. "I can handle it myself, thank you," she said and strode off.   
Sirius followed her dumbfounded and stopped when she passed by the cabin his friends were in and went into the one next door.   
"Blimey," James said, "she's quite a looker. What's wrong with you, Padfoot?"   
"Judging by the look on his face," Remus said, laughing, "she didn't fall for the old Padfoot charm."   
Sirius glared at him and entered the cabin, plopping down into his seat.   
"Who is she?" he asked, as the train started to move. "She must be new . . . right? I mean, ecspecially if she doesn't know who _I _am."   
"She knows who you are, Padfoot," Remus said grinning.   
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.   
"I can't believe you don't recognize her."   
"Why would i recognize her? She's new right?"   
"Oh she's new all right. If you mean new as in she started the same year we did."   
"What --?"   
"She started the same year we did, became a Gryffindor the same year we did, became a Chaser on our quidditch team the same year Prongs became Seeker, the list goes on and on."   
"So what's her name, Moony?" James asked, exsaperated (sp?).   
Remus sighed and shook his head. "Padfoot's only tormented her for the last six years after an incident involving a boat and the lake."   
Sirius's mouth dropped open. "TAYLOR TRINKET! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT THAT GIRL WAS TAYLOR TRINKET! FOUR EYES TAYLOR TRINKET!"   
James cleared her throat and Sirius looked up at the compartment door (that had been left open) where Lily Evans stood with Kayla Green and . . . Taylor Trinket. It looked as if they had been showing Peter Pettigrew where his other friends were sitting and had happened to hear Sirius's little outburst.   
"You called?" Taylor asked, her eyes narrowing at Sirius.   
Sirius mouthed wordlessly, still staring at her. Taylor let out a sound of disgust which sound like it was accompanied by the word "Wanker" as she went back to her compartment.   
"Really smooth, Sirius," Kayla said. A smile came to her face as she looked up at Remus. "Hello, Remus."   
"Hello, Kayla, did you get my letter?" Remus asked, his face going slightly red.   
"I sure did," Kayla said, biting her lip. "And i would love to go on the first Hogsmeade trip with you."   
Kayla and Lily left giggling.   
James's eyes followed Lily, a dumb look on his face, Remus buried his face in a book, Peter looked absolutely confused, and Sirius continued to mouth wordlessly.   
Clearing his throat, he closed the compartment door and said, "Well, that settles it. I'm either going to have to get her to like me or just catch another girl (not like it be hard)."   
"I'd say you stick with your second option, Padfoot," said James. "Because the day you get Taylor Trinket to like you or even have a civilized conversation with you is the day where i ask Evans to marry me."   
"Is that a bet?" Sirius asked, smirking.   
"You bet it is," James said after a minute. "What's the winnings?"   
"Loser jumps in the lake naked?"   
"Deal."   
"Both of you are fighting a losing battle," Remus said, laughing.   
"Why is that?" James said.   
"First off, Padfoot, you treated Taylor like dirt for the past six years and second off, Prongs, Lily wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. I say you both jump in the lake right when we get to school."   
"I think you just pulled yourself into our little bet, Moony," Sirius said.   
"What? No i didn't mean --"   
"Too late for that now. If I end up getting Trinket to like me, than you jump in the lake with Prongs. If i don't, then, i'll jump into the lake by myself. If Prongs ends up getting Evans to like him also, i'll jump in with you. Deal?"   
"I'm against betting."   
"Too late now, Moony. You pulled yourself in. Wormtail?"   
"Yes?"   
"You'll be the monitor. Your job is to watch what's going on at all times to see whos getting where and we'll update month to month. Got it?"   
"Got it."   
"Good. Well boys, this should be a very interesting year."

**At Hogwarts (Still Sirius's POV)**  
He had lost sight of Trinket when the train docked and still couldn't find her as he climbed into a carriage with James, Remus, and Peter.   
"Looks like you're getting nervous all ready, Padfoot," James said, cockily.   
"You wish."   
As they entered the castle, it wasn't as hard to figure out where she was. All the boys were staring at her as she sat down with Evans and Green. Apparently, they had become the dreamgirls of Hogwarts.   
The seat next to Trinket just happened to be empty and he quickly strode over to her trying not to look desperate.   
"Mind if i sit her ladies?" he asked, his eyes on Trinket.   
"Actually, yes," she said, her eyes narrowing again. She whispered something to Green and before he could stop her, she switched seats.   
"All of that's not going to work, Black," Green said, as she sat down again.   
"What are you talking about?" Sirius said, innocently.   
"Oh give it up. I can see right through your little facade and just to let you know, Taylor can too. I know my friend and you're not going to get to her trying to act all suave and wonderful, ecspecially after all these years. It's going to take a lot of begging and kissing up to make up for all you done. But believe me, you're fighting a losing battle. Taylor is not one to give in easily."   
Green turned back to Evans and Trinket as the sorting began and all Sirius could do was frown. So, Trinket wasn't going to fall for just good looks and charm, was she? Most girls usually do, but then again, Trinket wasn't most girls. She was definetly in a different catagory (the one that involved Evans and Green, apparently). It looked to Sirius that if he were going to show his goodside to Trinket, he was going to have to show his bad side by doing a lot of brown-nosing.   
This was going to be harder than it looked.


	4. Chapter 4 Rather Annoying

You quickly walked down the hall, ignoring Sirius Black's calls for your attention.   
"Taylor! Hey Taylor!"   
_Damn these crowded halls_, you thought to yourself as a group of second-year boys got in your way.   
"You're Taylor Trinket, right?" one raven-haired boy asked you, openly oggeling (sp?) you. You started to reply when a hand was slipped around your shoulders.   
"Yes, she is, boys," Sirius Black said. "Look but don't touch."   
The second-years scuttled away a bit dissapointed. You quickly slid from underneath Sirius' arm and continued walking at a much speedier pace. "What's your hurry?" Sirius said, catching up to you.   
"I'm trying to get to class," you said.   
"But it's still break. Why don't we go hang outside for a minute?"   
"I'd rather get to class."   
"Well, would you like me to carry your bag for you?"   
"No, i've got it."   
"Please, i insist."   
"No, Black, i've -- great."   
He had grabbed your bag as you protested and a tear went down the middle. You pulled out your wand and fixed it, ignorning the fact that you weren't supposed to use magic in the halls.   
"Look, Black," you said, slowly. "I don't need your help, i don't want your help, so please, leave me alone."   
You walked off, leaving him in the hallway.

**Quidditch Practice**  
A few more days into the school year and Sirius was just as annoying as when he didn't like you. Candies were often left for you outside of the dormitory. Sirius could often be found following you around, trying to help you with your things, which often made things worse.   
One day, you went up to James Potter, begging for a Quidditch Practice.   
"Please, please, please," you said, clasping your hands in front of you. "I need a distraction, any sort of distraction."   
James looked on the verge of laughing but he choked it back, "Um, the earliest i could do for you is tomorrow night."   
"THat's completely fine. What is wrong with your friend? Can't he see that i don't like him at all."   
James grinned. "Sirius is very . . . persistent."   
"Oh really, i didn't notice."   
The next day at Quidditch practice, things seemed so far away. Your problems and thoughts all disappeared as you concentrated on throwing the Quaffle back and forth to your friends. Sirius was far from your mind . . . and you almost forgot all about last summer. . . . Tears came to your eyes and you wiped them away. You wouldn't think about last summer. You absolutely refused. Last summer was in the past, no need to get all worked up about it now.   
"GO TAYLOR! WOO-HOO! GO TAYLOR!"   
You almost dropped the Quaffle when you heard this voice. Sirius Black was in the stands yelling and waving at you. So much for a closed-session.   
The others on the team were chuckling and a light blush came to your face. You flew over to James, who was laughing so hard he had to clutch onto his broom.   
"You told him, didn't you?" you said.   
"I couldn't resist," James said.   
"Do you really not like me that much?"   
James stopped laughing and said, "Of course i like you. But Sirius really wanted to come to the practice so i said okay. I'm sorry. I won't do it again if it bugs you."   
"No, it's fine. Just . . . can you tell him not to cheer so loudly."   
James grinned again and said, "Anything for our star Chaser. Okay, team! One last run-through!"   
Sirius continued to cheer for you as you ran through your play. As you landed, he ran out to you. "That was great flying, Taylor. You know, i never noticed you were so good."   
"That's just the thing, Black. You . . . never . . . noticed. Not once, not at all. So why now?"   
Sirius couldn't give you an answer. He merely stammered and stuttered and you nodded your head. "That's what i thought. You don't know a thing about me, Black! All you know, is that i don't look like the girl you picked on for the last six years! Please, leave me alone!" 

**Sirius POV****  
** Sirius watched as Taylor stormed off. "You know they say when you pick on a person it means you like them!" he called after her.   
"Piss off, Black!" she called over her shoulder.   
"Whoa," said James, laughing. "I don't think that's a good sign. You look like your losing."   
"Piss off, Prongs," Sirius said. "It's only been a week. I've still got plenty of time."   
Sirius stormed off, leaving James laughing. Truth was, he was feeling a bit desperate. If he hadn't gotten her to like him now, after all the stuff he'd done, then where was the hope. Most girls would be all over him by now. But Taylor Trinket wasn't most girls, which was pretty obvious.   
The thing that was bugging him the most, was that he actually _wanted_ Taylor to like him. Usually, when people didn't like him he didn't care. Take Severus Snape for example. He could give a damn if Snape didn't like him. But the fact that he was going to great pains to get Taylor to like him proved that he actually did want this stupid girl to actually like him.   
What was wrong with him?


	5. Chapter 5 Full Moon

**Sirius POV****  
**Aww, Friday evening.   
And what luck, there was a full moon.   
His and the Marauder's full moon outings had become the high points of his time at Hogwarts. It was kind of disappointing that when this year was over, they wouldn't be able to do it as much.   
Sirius padded around with James and Peter and Remus, all just having the time of their (animal) lives. It was Sirius' idea that, they go out on the grounds for a stroll around the lake. It was, after all, an extremely nice night.   
OUtside, as they walked, Sirius noticed a lone figure in the distance, sitting next to the lake. He looked back at his friends and then ran forward, panting with anxiety. Of course, it just had to be her. Of course it was Taylor Trinket.   
She looked really pretty, sitting out there in the moonlight with her knees against her chest and her toes in the water. The moon made her eyes and hair shine and made her look mystical. This was definetely a picture perfect moment.   
Sirius shook himself from his thoughts and ran up to her. She jumped when he reached her.   
"Whoa, what are you doing here? Who owns a dog?" She looked around, as if searching for his owner, and Sirius prodded her with his nose.   
_Come on, get up, get up_. He looked behind him and saw that James, Peter, and Remus were getting closer. Remus would go absolutely crazy if he saw her. _Come on._ He pulled gently on her shirt with his teeth, whimpering and moving a bit towards the castle.   
"I don't think i'm allowed to bring you inside, boy," she said. _Nows not the time for you to be a goody-two shoes. Come on!_   
Sirius continued to whimper and continued to try to get her to stand up. "Fine, fine," she said, getting to her feet and grabbing her shoes.   
Sirius leapt into the air with joy and began running towards the castle, Taylor right behind him, telling him to slow down. INside the castle, Sirius felt a lot better. He pushed and prodded her, making her go to the Gryffindor Tower, even though he knew it was safe now that she was in the castle.   
"Calm down boy, shh," Taylor giggled. They stopped at a corner and she peered around to make sure Filch wasn't lurking. She patted Sirius gently on the head and told him to follow her.   
In the common room, sat down on the couch in front of the fire and petted Sirius.   
"You're a beautiful dog," she commented. "And big too. I used to have a dog, but he wasn't nearly as big as you."   
Sirius grinned inside. There was a fact he needed to remember.   
"You don't have a collar, which means no name, right?" she said. "What should i name you? A name, a name . . . how about Padfoot?"   
Sirius' heart almost stopped. Did she know it was him?   
"James Potter, this boy i know, is always calling his friend that. I think that's a good name for a dog, don't you?"   
It was either an insult towards Sirius or a compliment towards dogs, but he didn't care. His secret was safe for right now.   
He closed his eyes as she scratched behind his ears and petted his back. Her hands were soft against his fur_. I wonder. . . _. Sirius rolled over onto his back and  
Taylor giggled. "You really like to be petted, don't you."   
She began to rub his stomach and Sirius could have sworn he moaned. Her hands really were soft. Taylor yawned and laid down, her hand still rubbing Sirius' stomach.   
"I'm think i'm going to like having you as a pet," she whispered. A moment later, her hand stopped moving and her breathing slowed.   
Sirius moved from out under her hand and went up to his dorm real quick. He grabbed a blanket between his teeth and pulled it back to the common room. Still using his teeth and his paws, he covered Taylor up with the blanket. He jumped up on the large couch and lay down beside her, his paw over her waist. He knew she would never allow this if she knew it were him.

**The Morning (still Sirius' POV)****  
** Sirius awoke and stretched, almost forgetting where he was. He looked down and noticed Taylor, still asleep, but now, with her hands on his chest.   
His chest?   
Oh, damn, he had changed back into a human. Slowly, he slid out from under her, taking great care in not waking her up. Her eyes fluttered and she rolled over again but didn't wake. Sirius let out a soft sigh of relief and slid to the floor. So close.   
He covered her up again and stole away out of the Gryffindor Tower room and towards the Whomping Willow. The sun shone just above the lake, illuminating his friends as the climbed at out of the secret passage in the Whomping Willow.   
"Padfoot, where'd you go last night?" James asked.   
"I got tired," Sirius lied. "I decided to go back to the castle."   
"You know, Padfoot, if this is too tiring (sp?) for you," Remus started, "you don't have to --"   
"No, no, Moony, it's fine," Sirius said. "It's just been a long week and i was a bit tired. Next time, it'll be us four kay?"   
His friends didn't look like they believed his story, but Sirius couldn't really care.   
He had found a way to get closer to Taylor.

**Your POV****  
** You stretched as you heard voices from upstairs. A blanket was on top of you now and Padfoot was gone. You were about to go crazy with anxiety but then you realized that he probably just left. He seemed to know the castle very well, so maybe he had just left. Maybe he came around here a lot more and this was just your first time seeing him.   
You ran up to the dormitory, carrying the blanket with you. Whose blanket was it, anyways? It had to have come from one of the beds, but your quilt was still there and so was Kayla's and your other dormmates.   
You folded up the blanket and got dressed. It was still rather early but breakfast had started and you were a bit hungry. Downstairs in the Great Hall, the Marauders were already digging into their food and talking in hushed voices.   
"Oh, hello, Taylor," Sirius said. You mumbled a 'hello' and then you sat down far away from them.   
As you grabbed some toast and jam, Sirius came and sat next to you. "You know, Taylor, i don't think i've ever seen you with an animal here before. Don't you have an owl or a cat or something?"   
"No, why do you ask?" you said, trying to keep your voice casual. Did he happen to see Padfoot with you or something? Was he going to rat you out?   
"I was just making conversation. Did you ever have a pet or anything?"   
"I, um, had a dog once."   
"Really? I like dogs, though i've never had one. WHat kind of dog?"   
"A um, poodle. . . . I really don't want to talk about him though."   
"How come?"   
"I just don't want to okay?" You wrapped your toast up in a napkin and left the table, leaving Sirius shocked.   
You didn't want to talk about Chester. Chester brought back memories of last summer and you just wanted to escape those memories.   
For a minute though, you felt bad for snapping at Sirius. HE didn't know about last summer. Only Kayla knew. For a minute, you thought about going to apologize, but you stopped yourself. That would ruin your perfect record of ignoring him.   
You turned your thoughts to seeing Padfoot, again tonight.


	6. Chapter 6 Best Friend

You heard a low bark in the distance and grinned as Padfoot ran towards you and into your open arms. You two had been meeting every night like this for two weeks already and it had been outrageously fun. Most of the time, you just walked around the lake with him and other times, you would bring him into the common room with him. He was the sweetest dog you had ever met . . .   
On the other hand, Sirius Black seemed to be getting more persistent. He would bring up facts about you that you were sure that only Kayla could have told him but Kayla swore she barely talked to Sirius Black.   
You buried your face into Padfoot's soft fur and hugged the dog. Why couldn't boys be more like him.

**Sirius POV****  
** He kept coming back.   
No matter how much he told himself that he needed to give up the whole dog charade and just talk to the girl, he kept coming back. He liked the way she smiled when he came to her and how she sounded when she laughed and the way she ran her fingers through his fur. . . .   
Sirius slapped a hand to his forehead. Was he actually starting to fall for Taylor Trinket? No, no, that couldn't be possible.   
Someone slapped him in his arm and he looked up. James, Remus, and Peter were all staring at him with concern.   
"Are you okay, Padfoot?" Remus asked.   
Sirius stretched his arms above his head and said, "Never better."   
"You've seemed awfully distracted lately," James said. "Look, i know we made this little bet and everything, but i didn't expect you to get so worked up about it."   
Sirius tried his best to grin. "I'm not worked up about it. I just don't like to lose is all."   
"Well, it doesn't look like your gonna win. It's been a month already and she still can't stand you."   
At once, the boys looked up to where Taylor, Lily, and Kayla were all sitting, laughing over breakfast. Taylor looked happier than Sirius had ever seen her. Could it possibly be because of Padfoot? Taylor looked at him suddenly and Sirius got ready for a glare or a rude remark or anything . . . but it didn't come. Instead, she simply looked for a moment and then turned back to her friends. When SIrius looked at his own friends, he noticed they were in shock also.   
"Okay, I lied," James said. "Maybe she's starting to get used to you."   
The girls were finished eating and they rose from the seats, heading back to the Tower.   
"Morning boys," they all said, laughing. THe boys mumbled in reply and the girls left.   
"Cheer up, Padfoot," Remus said, grinning suddenly. "The first Hogmeades trip is today, maybe you can talk Taylor into going with you."   
"Doubt it," James said, smiling.   
"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius said, hopping to his feet. He rushed out of the Great Hall and soon enough, he saw the girls up ahead. "Taylor! Hey, Taylor!"   
Taylor turned, her hair flinging over her shoulder and her eyes catching his in one breathtaking moment. He felt like falling into her eyes and never leaving. . . .   
"Yes?" Taylor said.   
"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me today?"   
Taylor hesistated, for once, and said, "I've already told Lily i'd hang out with her."   
"Oh, okay, no problem. Maybe next time, right?"   
"Uh, right. . . . Bye."   
"Bye."   
As Taylor disappeared up the stairs, Sirius felt a smile form on his face. Though it had been rejection, it wasn't an upright no and she had said maybe to next time.   
Things were looking up for Sirius Black.

**Your POV****  
** "You're awfully strange. You know that right?" Kayla said to you as you got ready for bed that night.   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean, first, you completely and utterly shun Sirius Black in every way, shape, and form and then, you actually come close to having a civilized conversation with him. What is with you lately?"   
"I have no clue what you're talking about, Kayla. I simply . . . feel better these days. Last year, things were . . . horrible, but now, I feel better. I can't go around being mean all the time even if it's Sirius Black."   
"Well, i'm glad your feeling better. Last year was horrible. I'm glad that side is gone."   
"Everyone has their different sides, Kayla."   
"I know, ecspecially you. Sneaking off after curfew and not coming back into late. Who have you been going to meet?"   
"No one. I just like . . . walking around the lake in the moonlight is all. It's a place to think."   
"Does one really need to think every night?"   
"Some do and i refuse to talk about this any longer. Goodnight Kayla."   
You laid down and so did Kayla, after she grinned and chuckled at you. Then, all of the sudden, Kayla said, "Remus said Sirius has been sneaking out at nights too."


	7. Chapter 7 Last Summer

**Sirius POV****  
**Sirius laid his head on his paws, watching Taylor while she transfigured a bunny into a slipper. She was very good at it. Maybe he could ask her for tutoring tomorrow.   
Everyone else was downstairs at a feast. He had seen her leave and decided he wanted to spend some time with her. She transfigured the slipper back into a bunny and back. Quickly, she reached over and patted him on his head. "Let's go outside," she said, turning the slipper back into a bunny and putting it in a cage.   
He followed her outside, feeling guilty for watching her hips swing back and forth. He trotted forward and walked beside her. What was she doing to him? Suddenly, he felt guilty looking at her, but he felt guilty for looking at any other girl. He wanted to spend every moment with her and he barely noticed any more when girls flirted with him and when he did notice, it disgusted him that they were so desperate.   
Outside, she sat down by the 'Marauder Tree' and laid his head in her lap, because she let him. He closed his eyes as she petted him, enjoying her touch. "I don't think i've been this happy since last summer," she said.   
Sirius barked_. What happened last summer_?   
"I keep doing that don't i?" she chuckled dryly. "Avoiding the subject i supposed."   
Sirius looked up at her, expectantly. She looked back, looking confused and unhappy. Sirius had a moment in which he wished he could take all that unhappiness, shove it in a box, and throw it to the giant squid.   
"It was crazy," she started off at a mutter. "Unexpected, of course. . . . I was about to have to come back here for sixth year and my parents and i went out for a 'farewell' dinner. It had been wonderful. Everything had been perfect. Until, after we left the restaurant. . . . .   
"Dad usually drives when we go do family stuff and he's a wonderful driver. So attentive and careful, but not slow and obnoxious on the road. We were talking and laughing about some story i had told them when all of the sudden . . . a truck -- a truck hit us from the front."   
Sirius sat up. He had never really dealt with Muggle travel before, but the image of a large truck hitting what had to be a small car didn't seem to end up well.   
"Turns out, the driver in the trunk had been drinking or something. And he turned and ended coming down our lane. . . . Funny enough, i wasn't in the car when it happened. I don't know how, but when i suppose that right when the truck hit us, i Apparated out. I don't even know how to Apparate. And i was so excited to learn when i got to school that year.   
"I got -- i got to watch while my parents car swung around and around, no longer looking like a car. I tried to run towards it but someone grabbed me. I tried to get loose, tried to get to my parents but i couldn't. The ambulance and the police came. The truck driver was taken to jail and my parents to the hospital but -- it wasn't enough."   
Silent tears dripped down her face and into Sirius's fur. "I returned to school and -- and i pretended like everything was normal. I kept up with my work and went to Quidditch practice like i normally would. . . . But none of that kept me from thinking about them. And it didn't help when stupid Snivelius made that nasty comment about my parents last year.   
"But there was nothing to do to bring them back. There was no way i could see them again. I couldn't help thinking that all of this was my fault. And i felt bad for still being alive! I should have been in the car with them but i wasn't. I didn't even get a bloody scratch from landing on the ground!"   
Taylor broke into body wrenching sobs. Sirius had never seen anyone like that before and he much lest expected it from Taylor Trinket. He laid his head on her shoulder, not really knowing if that would do anything, but she wraped her arms around him and sobbed into his fur. Oh, how he wished he could turn back into a human and wrap his arms around her, run them through her hair, and tell her how he was here for her and how he would never leave her. But he couldn't. Maybe one day.   
Her wet sobs turned into dry ones and she let go of him, wiping her face. He licked her face and she laughed a bit. "Thank you for listening, Padfoot. Though i doubt you understood a word i said."   
She petted his head and stood up. "I better go before someone starts to worry about me."   
She ruffled his fur. "I wish boys could be as attentive as you."   
As soon as she was gone, Sirius turned back into himself and he walked into the castle. The feast was over and he was starving. But it was all worth it. He reached the common room where his friends were sitting. Taylor was no where in sight. He understood now, why she had seemed so seculded. He also understood why she had hexed Snivellius into oblivion last year when he had made a comment about her 'Filthy muggle parents'. She was hurt and she felt alone. He wanted to tell her that he was was here for her and he wasn't going anywhere.   
He sat down by his friends, his hands in his face.   
"Here." He looked up to see James holding a napkin with a ham sandwich in it. Sirius took it and ate hungirly.   
"You really like her don't you," James said.   
"What gives you that idea?" Sirius said with a full mouth.   
"If you're willing to skip food for a girl, than you have to like her."   
"I didn't spend my dinner with Taylor," Sirius lied. "I -- i spent it doing homework."   
"Now that is even more unbelievable," Remus said.   
"Why don't we call off the bet?" James said. "This thing seems to be getting really serious."   
"What about you, Prongs?" Sirius said, trying to draw the attention off himself. "Make any progress with Evans?"   
"I don't know, let's see . . . Hey, Evans!" Lily looked up from the table where she was doing work. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me next trip?"   
For the first time ever, Sirius watched as Lily's face went a bit red. A small smile came to her face and she nodded, going back to her work.   
"There," James said, grinning, "progress."   
"You should ask Taylor to Hogsmead again, Padfoot," Remus said. "I mean, if Lily's going with Prongs and if i'm going with . . . Kayla, Taylor won't want to go alone."   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going to bed." As he headed up the staircase towards his dormitory, he couldn't get his mind off of Taylor. He'd ask her to Hogsmeade and he would confess his feelings for her and hope he didn't get hexed into oblivion like Snivilius.


	8. Chapter 8 Exposed

"Hey, Taylor! Taylor!"   
You spun around as Sirius came up to you again for about the fourth time that week. You noticed that he seemed more careful around you nowadays, almost more mature. He looked at you with understanding eyes and talked with understanding words.   
"Yes?" you asked.   
"I was wondering if . . . if you might like to go to Hogsmeade with me. Next time," Sirius said.   
You hesistated, wanting to say no, just like last time but a big part of you really wanted to say yes.   
"I -- i don't quite know if i'm going to Hogsmeade next time," you said. "I have nothing to do there."   
"We can just walk around. And when you get tired, we can leave, i promise. Please?"   
You looked into his eyes. They were dark, almost black. Black eyes were never very trustworthy eyes and yet. . . . These black eyes were warm. They enveloped you and held you captivated. But Sirius Black was a Pureblood. Was there anyway he could actually want you to be with him? It didn't seem likely, but. . . .   
"Why not?" you sighed.   
Sirius broke into a gigantic grin. He grabbed you and hugged you, the first pyshical contact you've had with a human other than Kayla. It freaked you out but at the same time, you wanted to hold on to him. But this was Sirius Black! He let go.   
"We'll have fun, i promise," he said. "Can i walk you to class?"   
It didn't matter what you said, he did it anyway. You weren't quite sure yet if you liked this Sirius Black. He seemed fake. Maybe you'd be able to find the real him at Hogsmeade.

**Hogsmeade Day**   
A thick layer of snow covered the ground as you and Sirius walked around Hogsmeade. Sirius kept his hands in his pockets and you kept your arms around your waist. It was pleasant, peaceful. You made small talk, nothing too personal, nothing too vague. It came close to being fun.   
It began to snow again and you lifted your head and let it fall on your face, catching a snowflake on your tongue. You put your head down and looked at Sirius who was staring at you. You felt a grin come to your face and he grinned back. You bent down and gathered some snow, dumping it on Sirius's head. He yelled out in shock as you bolted, heading towards the Shrieking Shack. Snow hit you in your back and you fell forward, rolling onto your back and laughing.   
"Need help?"   
You reached up and grabbed Sirius's hand. He pulled you up and you fell into his arms. You stared into those black eyes again, wanting to be enveloped, wanting to be taken in . . . and yet. . . . Sirius reached up and brushed some hair and snow from your face, his hand lingering on your cheek. It was so cold outside and yet you felt so warm, so completely and utterly warm. . . .   
You pushed yourself away from him gently, loosing the warm feeling. "I-I better get back to the castle. I-I think i still have some homework left. It -- This was great. Thanks S-Sirius."   
You turned and hurried back towards the castle, half of you telling your brain to run back the other way. A low bark sounded in the distance but you kept going as Padfoot pounded up to you. "Come on boy, it's cold," you said, hurrying up the steps. Padfoot followed you inside and into your dormitory.

**Sirius's POV****  
** It was dark when Sirius decided he should get out of there. He had fallen asleep with Taylor again, one paw over her waist. He padded down the stairs, through the castle, and out of the castle. He had a wierd prickly feeling going down his spine but he ignored it, focusing instead on Taylor's lilac perfume and how he loved how the frangrance sunk into his fur, reminding him of her with every blow of the wind. He got behind Hagrid's hut and transformed back into himself.   
"So, Padfoot, eh?"   
Sirius whirled around, his heart pounding. Taylor stood there, her arms crossed and her eyes blazing. "Taylor, i can explain --" Sirius started, moving toward her.   
She moved back. "I told you everything about me! I opened up to you! And you lied to me!"   
"I didn't actually 'lie' --"   
"You came around me pretending to be a bloody dog! At what point, exactly, were you going to tell me that it was you?"   
"I was going to tell you eventually --"   
"When?"   
"I really don't know."   
"You really think i'm stupid, huh? You really thought that i wouldn't find out eventually? I knew were fake, Sirius Black. Nothing but a siddity Pure-blood like everyone else."   
She spun on her heel and Sirius chased after her, grabbing her. "Now, listen to me. I am not a siddity Pure-blood like everyone else. I did this to get closer to you, to get know you better."   
"Than you should have come talked to me!"   
"You wouldn't listen! Everytime i tried to talk to you, you snubbed me!"   
"Because you were being fake! If you really wanted me to listen to you, you should have been real! Why can't you be real with me?"   
"Do you want me to be real? I'll tell you what i really think! I think you're stubborn and scared and somewhat stuck-up and fun and different and interesting and one of the most beautiful girls i've ever know, inside and out! But you wouldn't ever give me a chance to tell you that!"   
"Well i think you're --!" Taylor stopped, a weird look coming to her face. She sneezed and for a minute, Sirius didn't see her anymore.   
"Taylor?" he said. He looked down and gasped.   
In front of him stood a little fox, black, like Taylor's hair and it's eyes, multi-colored, like Taylor's.   
"Taylor?" Sirius said, shocked. The fox squeaked and tried to rush away but Sirius's grabbed it's tale. "So Miss Goodie Two Shoes is an Anamangus (sp?)! So that's how you followed me out here so fast! And you yelled at me for being fake?"   
The fox squeaked again and the tail disappeared from Sirius's hand. Taylor landed on her back. She hopped to her feet, her cheeks turning pink, and said, "Just shut up."   
She spun on her heel again and stormed back towards the castle. Sirius followed. "How long?"   
"What?" Taylor asked stopping.   
"How long have you been able to do that?"   
"Why do you care?"   
"Will you just answer the question?"   
Taylor hesitated. "I taught myself last year."   
"Why?"   
"Because of people like you!"   
"People like me?"   
"Yes! People like you who made fun of me and called me Goodie Two Shoes! Well, this is exactly the opposite of Goodie Two Shoes, isn't it?"   
"Only if other people know about it but i bet i'm the only one who knows. I don't think that was why you did it."   
"Why won't you leave me alone?"   
"You wanted someone to be real with you so i'm being real. Why did you do it?" Taylor started walking again and Sirius matched her step by step. "Was it -- was it because of your parents?"   
Taylor stopped walking again, a hand coming up to her mouth. It shook a little bit before Taylor stuffed it in her pocket. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.   
"I'm sorry," Sirius said.   
"Why?"   
"Because i am. Does there have to be a reason for a person to be sorry?"   
Taylor shrugged. An awkared silence fell as Sirius searched for something to say. "I could help you," he finally burst out.   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean i can help you with your transformation, so that it doesn't just happen when you sneeze or get angry."   
Taylor's eyes got wide. "You'd do that?"   
Sirius shrugged but a smile came to his face. A small smile came to Taylor's face and she shrugged back. "Okay."   
"Meet out here every night?"   
"Every other night. I still have Quidditch practice, you know."   
"Right. That's fine too."   
A silence feel over them again, but it was a lot more comfortable than the last. "Walk me back up to the castle?" Taylor asked, surprising Sirius.   
Sirius grinned and shrugged. "I guess, if i have to."   
"Okay, i know i told you to be real, but i didn't say be blunt."   
Sirius laughed and she pushed him, almost making him fall over. "You're going to pay for that."   
"Oh i'm so scared." Taylor ran off, laughing and Sirius chased after her.   
Now this is what he had wanted.


	9. Chapter 9 Awkward Much?

**Sirius POV****  
**"Here."   
Sirius looked away from Taylor as James dropped a letter on his plate. He ignored it and looked back up at Taylor who was laughing with her friends. She noticed his gaze and a slight tinge of pink came to her face again. A smile came to his. This on and off flirting was hilariously fun, on his part.   
For about a week now, they had been meeting up to practice her transfigurations.   
"This should be easy for you," Sirius had told her one night. "I mean, you've transfigured tons of things in class."   
"There's a difference between transforming something else and yourself, Sirius," she had said.   
She was getting better, he had to admit. He also had to admit that he was a tad bit jealous of the fact that she had learned how to do it so quickly when it had taken him most of his school years.   
Sirius looked at James. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"   
James sighed. "Maybe if you kept your eyes in your head, you'd notice more, like when your friends are talking to you."   
"Sorry mate, now what did you say?"   
"I was saying that i don't understand why girls have to be so coy all the time. I mean, take this girl. She comes up to me and gives me that letter saying, 'Make sure Sirius gets this will you?' And i'm left standing there looking like a stupid little messenger boy. I don't see why she couldn't have just given you the letter herself."   
Sirius frowned at the letter before opening it. What girl would be sending him a letter? He had practically snubbed them all this year_  
__ Dear Sirius, __  
__ I think you're rather dashing. How about meeting me out front after lunch? I'd like to get to know you better. __  
__  
__ Signed, Isabelle. __  
__ P.S. Look for me, third seat from the right at the Ravenclaw Table_. 

Sirius didn't mean to look but he did. He had to admit, Isabelle wasn't too bad looking herself. She had short brown hair that curled underneath her chin, bright blue eyes, and a nice figure. She smiled and waved. But he wasn't at all interested. He'd have to tell the poor thing that before she got her hopes up. He finished his lunch as Isabelle got up and went outside. He put down his napkin and followed.   
She was leaning against the steps as he walked out the door, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Hey," he said.   
"Hi," she said, sticking out her hand. "Isabelle."   
"Right," Sirius said, shaking her hand. "You wanted to talk to me?"   
"Well, as you may or may not know, there's a Christmas dance coming up."   
Wow, was it almost Christmas already? "Yeah, what about it?"   
"Well, girls are supposed to ask the boys and so i was wondering if you might like to go with me. I mean, it'd be a chance for us to get to know each other a little better."   
Girls asked boys? He'd have to bring it up to Taylor tonight.   
"I don't know. I might be going with someone."   
Just as the words were out his mouth, he saw Taylor walk past towards the grand staircase, pausing briefly to look at him and Isabelle before continuing on her way to class.   
"Can i take that as a maybe than?" Isabelle asked.   
"Yeah sure . . . Taylor wait up!" Sirius dashed up the stairs and back inside the castle.   
James was right. Maybe if he did keep his eyes in his head he would notice more. Like that evil look Isabelle was giving him.

**Your POV****  
** You flopped backward onto a soft patch of grass, your whole body hurting from transfiguring over and over again.   
"Can i have a break please?" you begged. "Just five minutes. Even James gives me breaks and he's hardcore about practice."   
"Fine, fine, we'll take a break," Sirius said laughing. He sat down in the grass next to you.   
You closed your eyes, willing to keep them close because you knew what you'd find if you opened them. Finally, you couldn't bear it anymore and you opened your eyes. Sure enough, there was Sirius, staring straight back at you.   
He grinned, a cocky grin. "When are you going to admit that you can't resist me any longer?"   
THis was the Sirius you remembered.   
"When Hell freezes over," you said. "So . . . What were you talking to Isabelle James about?"   
"Do i detect a bit jealousy?"   
"Definetly not. Just a bit of wonder. I mean, usually you go for the newly born girls and Isabelle isn't exactly what you would call 'fresh'."   
"Ouch. I take it you don't like her?"   
"It's mutual, trust me. I grew up with her."   
"Seriously?"   
"Seriously. We went to grade school together. It's your typical 'used to be best friend' story. We liked each other, we hung out with each other, but then came HOgwarts. I made a new friend."   
"Kayla Green?"   
"Yep. And Kayla Green definetly didn't want to be friends with Isabelle."   
"So you dumped your grade school friend?"   
"No! I tried to keep us all friends but it wasn't working. Than Isabelle did something that made up that decision."   
"What?"   
"She dumped me."   
"OUch."   
"Yeah, it was quite a suprise. One day, we were friends. Next day, she's making fun of me. . . . Then it got around to whatever i had, she had to have. I got on the quidditch team. She just had to get on her team too. I got a brand new racing broom. She bought a better one. It just goes like that, i suppose. . . . . ANyway, what were you two talking about?"   
"Oh, she just asked me to this dance."   
"The Christmas dance?"   
"Yeah, that's the one."   
"So are you going with her?"   
"I told her i might be going with someone else."   
"Oh really. Who?"   
SIrius rolled his eyes. "Whoever asks me of course."   
"So you don't have a date?"   
"No, what about you?"   
"Nope."   
There was an awkward silence and you drew it out as long as you could. He was waiting for you to ask him, you could tell. But you weren't about to give in so soon, you absolutely weren't. . . . "Do you want to go with me?" you muttered.   
Sirius threw one hand over his mouth and another over his heart. "What is this that i'm hearing? Did Taylor Trinket just ask me on a date?"   
"It's not a date, you dunce. I just asked if you wanted to go with me. As friends, i mean."   
Sirius grinned. "Are you sure it's not a date?"   
"Positive."   
He laughed. "Fine, i'll go with you 'as friends'."   
"Good." There was another very awkward pause. You groaned and stood up. "Back to practicing, eh?"   
You held out your hand and he took it, pulling himself to his feet. "Let me know if you change your mind," SIrius said.   
"About what?"   
"About the 'as friends' part." He grinned at you, a breathtaking grin and you rolled your eyes.   
"Let's just practice."


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas Dance

"I can't believe you. I really can't believe you."   
Kayla was staring at you with wide eyes and an open-mouthed smile. You could feel your face get hot and you looked away from her. Christmas night had seemed to come to fast. There you were, without a dress already. Lucky you had Kayla for a friend.   
"Do you have a dress I can borrow or not?" you said.   
"Of course i have a dress you can borrow. I brought about four. . . . So are you really going with Sirius Black."   
"Yes i'm going with Sirius Black. How many times are you going to ask me that?"   
"Until i'm positive that i'm not just dreaming! I mean, you're going with Sirius and Lily's going with James. . . . It's all a bit wild."   
Kayla opened her trunk and carefully looked into it. Kayla was always one for tidy and had her trunk seperated into neat seperate sections so that things wouldn't get wrinkled and ugly. She laughed suddenly and stood up, pulling out a dress. "It's perfect for you," she said, laying it out on the bed.   
There was a peck on the window and when you opened it, an owl came in carrying a white corsage (sp?). A note was attached from Sirius.   
_Can't wait to see you tonight.___

**Sirius POV****  
**Sirius waited nervousley for his 'date' in the Entrance Hall. Kayla and Lily had already come and his friends were gone. He was on his own. He hoped he looked okay.   
"Oh, Sirius!"   
Sirius turned around excitedly only to find that Isabelle girl standing on the bottom step looking embarresed. She was dressed in a short perriwinkle dress and high looking shoes.   
"Hey, Isabelle," Sirius said, nodding at her.   
"This is a tad bit embarressing," she said, "but my heel seems to have gotten stuck in the stair. MInd if you help me?"   
Sirius shrugged and moved forward. Easily, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her shoe from the stair . . . it should have been easy, considering she wasn't really stuck.   
Her arms slipped around his shoulders and she smiled suspiciously. "Look up."   
Sirius sighed and looked up, his face going pale.   
MIstletoe.   
"I really can't--" He started but Isabelle shoved her lips against his, almost making him fall backwards.   
He gently pushed her off of him, only to see her grinning evily. He turned around and felt his heart drop and his stomach do flips.   
There stood Taylor, looking stunning in a light green dress that went wonderful with her black hair. The dress was two strapped and hung short in the front, about to her knees and long in the back, about to the floor. Her hair hung about her face in soft curls, bouncing as she came down the stairs, looking hurt.   
"Taylor, I --"   
"Nothing to explain, Sirius," Taylor said, forcing a smile. "We agreed to come as friends remember? I could care less who you . . . kiss."   
She hurried past him and into the Great Hall leaving him and Isabelle alone.   
"Well, she didn't take that too well, did she?" Isabelle said laughing.   
Sirius turned to her, horrified. "You're . . . awful!"   
He went through the doors into the Great Hall to look for Taylor . . . only to find her talking to some Gryffindor he had seen before but never really talked to. She looked happy, entertained, as the boy flirted with her openly. He said something and when she nodded, he kissed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.   
Sirius's heart broke. How could he have been so stupid? He sat down at a table and sulked as his eyes settled on the girl he was supposed to be with.

**Your POV****  
** Tyler was rather entertaining but not at all your type. You hadn't even really wanted to dance with him but then you saw Sirius walk in and you agreed, not quite sure why. Maybe because you didn't want to let a git like him ruin the dance for you? Maybe.   
Tyler talked on and on about meaningless things while you danced. You nodded and laughed when you thought you were supposed to but you couldn't focus. Mostly because every time you looked up, you noticed Sirius staring at you. Finally, you had enough.   
"I'm going to get some fresh air," you said to Tyler.   
"Want me to come with you?"   
"No, no, it's all right. I'll be back."   
Quickly you hurried outside, feeling sort of flushed. Once outside, you sat down on the ledge of the fountain, listening to the soft music coming from the fountain.   
You were a bit surprised to how you had felt when you saw SIrius kissing Isabelle. Your heart had stopped and dropped all at the same time. Mostly shock was what kept you standing there until Sirius had started to talk. But . . . what did it matter if he wanted to kiss Isabelle? You had agreed to come as just friends . . . . But . . . had you changed your mind, like Sirius had wanted you to? Had you wanted this to be an actual date?   
"Taylor?"   
You looked up and stood up as Sirius came towards you.   
"Oh, hello," you said, forcing another smile and trying to keep your voice steady. "Enjoying the dance?"   
"Not really," Sirius said, truthfully. "How about you?"   
"Who me? Oh, I'm having a marvelous time. I just . . . it was all hot and sweaty in there, you know?"   
You began to walk and very quickly, Sirius was in step with you. "Look, Taylor, about that kiss -"   
"You don't have to explain about that kiss, Sirius," you said.   
"Oh but i do. You see, i think that you think something else was going on --"   
"You mean, there was something else besides the fact that the guy who supposed to be taking me to the dance was kissing another girl?" You stopped and crossed your arms.   
Sirius stopped in front of you and said, "Look there was a mistletoe, okay? I told her i didn't want to but she -- she forced herself on me! You said it yourself, she wants anything you have!"   
"But i don't have you Sirius! You're not mine and never will be! I don't want to be yours anyway!"   
There was a shocked silence.   
"But," Sirius started. "But -- I thought you and i had something going for us."   
"Well," you lied, "we didn't. What makes you think I'd ever want to be with you?"   
"Well, what makes you think i'd want to be with you? You may have change your outside but your still loner, ugly Mudblood!"   
You took a step back as if you'd been slapped. Your heart pounded painfully against your ribs and tears came to your eyes though you willed them not to.   
Sirius's anger dropped immediately. "Taylor," he said, "Taylor i didn't mean that."   
"'Course you didn't," you said, thickly. "Just leave me alone, Black."  
You pushed past him and back towards the castle, ignoring his calls and the fact that he was following you. In the Tower, you ran up the steps, knowing that as soon as he stepped on them, they would turn into a slide.   
"So help me, God, Sirius Black," you said, looking down at him at the bottom of the steps, "if you don't leave me alone, if you ever come near me again, I'll hex you into oblivion! We're through!"   
You turned and stormed into you bedroom, slamming the door behind you. You leaned against it, your legs slipping out from under you and you slid down to the floor. Looking around, you were alone, so you let the tears flow freely.


	11. Chapter 11 Begging

You advoided Sirius at every chance. In classes, you sat on the opposite of the room from him. In the halls, when you saw him coming, you went the opposite direction. When you went into the common room and he was there or he came in, you left. And through all this, he still tried to talk to you, not seeming to get the point.   
Tyler came up to you the day after the dance to ask why you didn't come back. "I just wasn't feeling well," you had told him.   
Those times you were avoiding Sirius, you went to Tyler. You knew it was wrong to use Tyler like this but he always excepted you with open arms. Tyler seemed to think there was something going on between you two and you made it quick to be known that you were only friends.   
Towards the middle of January, James started up Quidditch Practice again.   
"Time out! Time Out!" he cried, flying over to you. "Are you okay, Taylor?"  
You looked down below to see the Quaffle again on the ground. That was about the seventh time you dropped it.   
"I just haven't been feeling myself, James. I really am sorry," you added.   
"Why don't you go get some rest?" James said, placing a hand on your shoulder.   
"I couldn't do that. I mean, we have a game and --"   
"There'll be plenty more practices before the game against Slytherin. Go get some rest. As your captain, i'm telling you to take a break."   
James grinned at you and flew off. You landed and went into the locker rooms.

Back in the common room, you threw yourself into a soft comfy chair by the fire, letting the warmth spread over your body. The common room was hilariously empty but the silence let you get some peace of mind.   
"Hello, Taylor."   
Your eyes popped open and you jumped to your feet as Sirius entered the common room from the Boys' Dormitories. You started towards the Girls' Dormitories. Damn that James Potter! He helped plan this, you knew it! When you got your hands on him. . . .   
"Please, Taylor!"   
You stopped when you had one foot on the step.   
"Can I just talk to you?"   
"I think you've done enough talking," i said, not facing him.   
"Taylor I'm sorry, okay?"  
You heard him coming towards you and you spun around drawing your wand. "Don't come near me, Sirius Black."   
He kept coming and you kept your wand out but you couldn't move. "I'm sorry, Taylor, I'm really, really sorry."   
"Do you realize what you called me? A Mudblood? I mean, you've called me some pretty mean stuff before but nothing like that."   
"I didn't mean to say it."   
"I mean, that's something i'd expect from Snivellus but not you . . . never you!"   
"I really didn't mean to say it. I'm really sorry, Taylor."   
"You were supposed to be different! I thought you were different! Not just some stuck up Pureblood brat!"   
"I am different, Taylor. Please . . . i'll say it as much as i have to: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."   
By now he was right in front of you and your wand was pressed up against his chest.   
"And before that you snog Isabelle! Right in front of me too!"   
"I didn't want to. I really didn't. Taylor, please. . . ." He gently took your wand from your hand and placed it on the ground.   
You punched him in the shoulder instead. He winced but pushed towards you still.   
Your face was wet from your tears. You hated being so emotional. You wanted to be stronger than this. You wanted to not care. . . . But you did care. You cared that he kissed Isabelle. You cared that he called you a foul name. You cared that he cared. . . .   
You punched him again, but he reached out to you instead of backing away. He pulled you towards him and hugged you tight, burying his face in your hair. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'll never do it again. I'm so so sorry."   
You listened to him murmur into your hair and you sobbed into his shoulder, letting out all your fustration and anger. He clutched to you and you clutched to him, kind of frightened to let go.   
When you calmed down and you leaned back and he smiled at you, wiping your tears away. "You didn't change into a fox this time," he said.   
You gave a strangled laugh and punched him again, though not nearly as hard. He pulled you back into a hug and you leaned into him, loving the comfort and the embrace.   
You finally felt at home.


	12. Chapter 12 What Bet?

You couldn't believe this was happening to you.   
Here you were, a girl who claimed to hate ... no, loath Sirius Black and yet, you couldn't bring yourself to ever leave his side. He was always near you and you him, his fingers wrapped in yours. Together, you left the common rooms in the morning, together you went to classes, together, you snuck out of the Tower for some late night Anamangus practicing.   
People, joked, of course about what you two could possibly be up to, while others made rumors, and friends watched confused, but happy that the insistent fighting was over between the two of you.   
You, on the other hand, weren't quite sure about what was going on between the two of you. Kayla believe you were going out with, offically girlfriend and boyfriend, and yet, it didn't feel like that. You hadn't even kissed yet and, according to Lily, that meant you weren't official. So what was with all the hand holding? As much as you told yourself that you didn't care because you had never wanted to go out with Sirius Black in the first place, it still bugged you that you didn't know where you stood with him. Were you boyfriend and girlfriend or were you just really, really close friends? Would you leave school remembering the fun times you had with him or would you leave school with him? You decided to ask him.  
You went down to meet Sirius, like you had been doing and stopped when you saw him talking to James, Remus, and Peter.  
"So," Peter said, "the standings as of now are: James and Lily, having civilized conversations and one date in their record and Sirius and Taylor, having civilized conversations, a date, several nights when they were both missing at the same time, and, not to mention, the hand holding stage. James and Sirius win."  
"I have to hand it to you, Padfoot," James said. "I hadn't really thought you could get Taylor to like you. You got lucky though, there is only a month left of school."  
"And I have to admit i was a bit surpised to see Lily actually talking to you without yelling," Sirius said. He held out his hand and James shook it. They turned and faced Remus.   
"So, are you ready for you midnight swim, Moony?" James said, chuckling.  
"Really, i don't see how this is fair!" Remus said. "I wasn't part of this bet."  
**_Bet_**? You had been a bet? After all this year, all of the flirting and the crying . . . it was all because of a bet?   
The tears didn't come, like you had expected them to. Instead, a cold, hard fury grabbed you. A bet, eh? You were so tired of people walking over you, breaking through you like grass. No more Miss Goody Two Shoes, no more Miss Nice Girl. It was time to play back and play hard.  
You coughed to notify your presence and then you walked down the stairs. The boys stopped talking immediately when they saw you and all four of them smiled. SIrius looked a bit red in the face. Embarressed maybe?  
"Morning, boys," you said, heading towards the portrait hole.  
"Morning, Taylor," they said.  
"Hey, Taylor," Sirius said, getting up to meet you.  
"Hello, Sirius."  
"Can i walk you to Breakfast?"  
He always asked. Every morning. You had thought it was polite at first, but now you saw it was all fake.  
"No."  
Sirius looked as if he had just recieved a full Body-Bind curse. "Huh?"  
"You stay up here and hang out with your friends. I'm sure i can find the Great Hall on my own though it has only been six years." You started out the portrait hole, grinning to yourself. Sirius caught up with you again outside.   
"I'll just walk with you, k?"  
"Whatever."  
Sirius went to reach for your hand but you moved, pretending to have to search for something in your bag. If you had been looking, you would have noticed the confused look on Sirius's face.


	13. Chapter 13 Playing Hard to Get

**Sirius POV****  
** Sirius wasn't quite sure what he had done. Taylor was blunt and rude and refused to be near him. It was almost like the Christmas Dance all over again. What had he done?  
"Maybe she thinks she fell for you too easily," James had said. "Maybe she's playing hard to get."  
"Isn't it a tad foolish to play hard to get after you've already been gotten?" Sirius asked.  
"Usually. But who understands girls these days." James said, looking over towards Lily.  
Sirius decided to ask her. He was confused and he didn't like it. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked her the day of the last Quidditch game as they headed for the field. She had been like this for almost a week now and it was practically terrifying, ecspecially since he didn't know what he had done.   
"Of course not," Taylor said when they had stopped in front of the lockers. She smiled, but it was fake. Sirius waited for her to continue but she didn't.  
"Well, have a good game," Sirius said. "I'll be cheering for you when you win."  
"When i win," Taylor said, thoughtfully. "Do you want to make a bet on it?"  
It was the way she said it that clued him in. He felt his heart pound against his ribs as Taylor turned and headed for the lockers. Sirius grabbed her arm and she whipped away from him.  
"Taylor, I --"  
"Sirius, I'm really tired of hearing only excuses from you. It's annoying and childish and I refuse to deal with it anymore."  
"Taylor, please --"  
"I'm not a game, Sirius. I can't be taken out of a box and put away when you get tired of playing with me. I'm an actual person, okay? And I expect to be treated like one. But if you won't . . . I'll find someone who will."  
Taylor took a shuttering deep breath and walked into the lockers. Sirius stood feeling broken and exposed. He should have called off the bet a while ago, like when it first started. It wasn't right to bet on someone. He had been stupid and now he had been caught.  
He turned and headed back for the castle. There was no way he could watch the game and see her. He might start to cry, seriously. He never really cried before but he felt like he might actually start crying.  
It was then that he realized he loved her. He wanted to be with her. She was different . . . no, unigue. She was beautiful and smart and funny and stubborn (but so was he). She was his perfect match, though they weren't exactly opposites but no one said you had to be with your opposite. He never wanted to leave her.


	14. Chapter 14 First Kiss

"What happened?" Kayla asked.  
"What are you on about?" you responded.  
"What happened between you and Sirius?"  
"Still don't know what you're talking about."   
"You and Sirius were cuddely-bubbely, lovey-dovey and now you don't talk to him anymore . . . again."  
You set your book down in your lap. It was another restless evening in the common room. You sat with Lily and Kayla on one side while the Marauders sat on the other. There were a ton of people in between the two of your groups and yet you could still see Sirius . . . and he could still see you. It didn't seem like his eyes ever left you, even when his lips were moving and he was obviously talking to his friends. He looked so sad and the light that was usually in his face was gone. Had you done that? For a minute, you felt bad but you realized you had no reason to. He had played you like a fiddle.  
You turned back to your friends. "Mr. Black and I were never 'cuddely-bubbely, lovey-dovey'. We were simply acquaintances  
"Acquaintances?" Lily said. "Acquaintances don't usually go around holding hands."  
"I could say the same thing about you."  
"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Kayla asked as Lily backed off.  
"Let's just say that Mr. Black made a mistake. A _huge_ mistake that can't be easily forgiven."  
"Hello, Taylor."  
You looked up to see Tyler smiling down at you. "Hello Tyler."  
"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
"Um . . . yeah, okay."  
Tyler took your hand and led you out and you stood a bit away from the Fat Lady, who had a habit of eavesdropping.  
"What's going on, Ty?" you asked.  
"Look, Taylor," he started, running his fingers through his hair, "I know you said we should just be friends and I'm pretty sure that it was because of Black but . . . can't you see that it's not working about between the two of you? Maybe it wasn't meant to be for you guys but you and me . . . we have chemistry, Taylor and I really like you and I really want to be with you. I'm sorry if this sounds horribly corny. . . . Can – can I just –"   
Before you could stop him, Taylor pressed his lips against yours.  
You had been kissed before. A couple of times here and there in Muggle school. But nothing like this.  
Taylor started off gently pressing his lips against yours, but then he got vicious, pressing into you harder, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You pressed your hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but you couldn't. Why didn't this feel right? Where was the pleasurable sigh and the butterflies and the light headed feeling?  
Fortunately, the portrait opened, distracting Tyler. Unfortunately, it was Sirius who came out.  
"Oh," he said when he saw you in Tyler's arms. "Sorry. Thought I – Never mind."  
Sirius disappeared back into the tower and Tyler turned back to you getting ready to kiss you again.  
"Ty, I'm really tired," you said, slipping out of his arms.  
You were pretty sure you saw a look of annoyance pass through his face but it was gone in a second. He grabbed your hand and led you back inside the tower. Quickly you kissed him on the cheek and headed up the stairs, not really having a choice.  
You felt a tad bit violated and very upset that Sirius had seen you. It was almost as if you had cheated, though you weren't together. You looked out your window just in time to see a giant black dog tearing across the grounds. You wanted so badly to go with him but you didn't want to see Tyler again.  
"I'm sorry," you whispered to the retreating figure.


	15. Chapter 15 Deception

"Taylor."  
You turned as James came up to you. You felt Tyler tighten his grip on your hand. You had never agreed to go out with him but he must have thought that kiss sealed it.  
"Yes?" you said.  
James glanced at Tyler than back at you. "Can I talk to you for a minute . . . in private."  
"We really have to get to class," Tyler said.  
"It's break, we have plenty of time," you said, annoyed. You loosened his grasp on your hand and then walked around the corner with James.  
"He seems . . . nice," James murmured.  
"Oh yeah, he's . . . nice," you said, not at all enthusiastic.  
"Taylor," James said. "I'm not sure what happened –"   
"You know what happened."  
"I do?"  
"I found out about the bet, James."  
"Oh, no wonder. . . . We weren't betting money if that makes you feel better."  
"No, surprisingly, it doesn't. You guys were using me."  
"It's not like that."  
"How so?"  
"Sirius really, really likes you, Taylor. I'd probably even go far enough to say he _loves_ you. You really changed him this year and it's noticeable. And now he's miserable because you won't even look at him. Can you just talk to him?"  
"I have nothing to say to him."  
"You don't even have to actually talk. Just acknowledge him. Say hi or something. I just don't like seeing him so depressed. He doesn't eat, hardly sleeps. He's a wreck about you, Taylor."  
You weren't quite sure what to say. No one had ever been a wreck about you before. And had James said 'love'?"  
The bell rang and Tyler appeared by your side, almost as if he Apparated. "We got to go, Taylor," he said, grabbing your hand again.  
You looked back at James as Tyler dragged you off and mouthed the word, "Okay."

**Sirius POV  
**"Hello, Sirius."  
Sirius looked up as Taylor walked past him to sit with Lily and Kayla at the other end of their table. A small smile came to his face. She had said hi. James sat down a couple minutes later and patted him on the back. "Feeling better?"  
"A bit. Still not hungry though. I'll talk to you later, Prongs."  
Sirius got up and headed out of the Great Hall, but he stopped short when he heard voices in the Entrance Hall.  
"It's been a week," came Tyler's voice. "And it still hasn't happened yet. This months almost over and that's the end of the school year.  
"Don't worry, she'll cave," came another male voice. "A little soft music, candlelight, maybe a little love potion, and she'll be all yours."  
"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Taylor Trinket, would you?" Sirius said, stepping fully into the Entrance Hall.  
Tyler smiled, a cocky little grin that made Sirius squeeze his fist tight. "Yeah, I'm talking about that bird. What's it to you?"  
"Taylor isn't one to give in so easily, Tyler. I wouldn't be expecting anything from her when she doesn't even know you."  
"She knows me plenty well. Well enough to maybe actually give me a chance to slip some love potion into her pumpkin juice if you know what I mean."  
"You'd regret that if you did."  
"Why? Hey, maybe when I'm done you can have a piece of that –"   
Sirius attacked Tyler, not with his wand, but with fist and his feet. He pounded his fist into Tyler's face and heard the crack of his nose. Blood was on his hands but he didn't care. Tyler fought back, of course, but didn't get in as many licks as Sirius did. By the time the Great Hall had heard the commotion and they were pulled apart, Tyler looked like trash while Sirius only sported a swollen eye.   
"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall said.  
Sirius was breathing to hard to answer and Tyler looked like he was crying so Tyler's friend answered up. "Black just went crazy! He just attacked Tyler for no reason!"  
Sirius looked around and saw his friends, Remus and Peter looking confused while James looked as if he were fighting the urge to laugh. Lily, Kayla, and Taylor weren't far off, all three of them looking shocked. Sirius was somewhat pleased that Taylor didn't rush to Tyler's aid.   
"To Dumbledore's office with you, Black. Petri, take Hicks to the hospital wing."  
Sirius winked at James as McGonagall dragged him off towards Dumbledore's office.


	16. Chapter 16 First Kiss Again

You sat waiting in the common room, your foot tapping impatiently. Tyler was still in the infirmary and Sirius was still with Dumbledore. You were alone in the common room, waiting to confront one of them, whichever one came first.  
What on earth had they been fighting over? Surely, not you? But you knew that was the reason why. What had Tyler done for SIrius to attack him like that? Why did you automatically assume it was Tyler's fault.  
The portrait opened them and Sirius stumbled in, looking exhausted but proud of himself.  
You got up and walked towards him. "Happy, are you?"  
Sirius grinned. "Very."  
"What was all that for? You both could have gotten seriously hurt! What were you thinking?"  
"I did it for you!"  
"Why because you were jealous?"  
"Fine, if you want me to admit it, i will! I'm jealous! J-e-a-l-o-u-s, jealous! And it was damn near driving me insane! I'm jealous because i never get to talk to you anymore! I'm jealous because i never get to hold your hand anymore! I'm jealous because i don't get to be with you! But that's not why i attacked Hicks!"  
"Then why did you do it?"  
"I -- i overheard him talking about you to that Petri guy."  
"And?"  
Sirius hesitated. "Well -- i, um -- I --"  
You turned on your heel and headed for the dorms. "I don't have time for this."  
"He was talking about -- doing someting to you."  
You turned back around to find him closer to you. He looked down at you and locked his eyes with yours. Almost immediately you grasped what he meant and your mouth dropped open. "What?" you gasped.  
"He was talking about -- slipping a love potion into your drink or something. . . . I heard him talking about it and . . . i punched him. . . . Well, mutilated him more like."  
You felt a small smile tug on the corners of your mouth. "You did that for me?"  
"I _told _you i did. You know, if you're going to have a boyfriend, at least get a bloke that can fight for you."  
You grinned now and reached up to touch his eye. "I can take care of myself. Besides . . . i got you right here."  
"Yeah, but i got him everywhere else."  
You laughed this time and Sirius grinned, taking your hand away from his face and holding it tight in his hand. HIs other hand pushed your hair out of your face and rested it on your cheek, running his finger along the curve of your face.  
Surprisingly, you were the first to lean forward and Sirius closed the gap, his lips soft against yours. The kiss was gently, yet passionate and you feel into it, wrapping your arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.  
This was exactly what you were looking for.  
"It's about bloody time!"  
You and Sirius looked up to see James, Lily, Remus, Kayla, and Peter standing at the portrait hole, grinning and clapping. You smiled and looked back at Sirius, who still had his eyes on you. His eyes that were only meant for you and yours for him. Grinning, you kissed again while your friends laughed in the background.


	17. Chapter 17 No Matter What

Needless to say, you dumped Tyler quicker than you could say Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.   
You and Sirius seemed virtually inseperable. His friends and yours loved to make kissing noises when you were around and, as James seemed to become quite found of, barf sounds.  
The whole school, once again, was in a state of shock. Almost every one knew of the drama you and Sirius had been through all year and the two of you laughed to find out that the houses' seventh years had a poll going around about your relationship. Slytherin had thought you'd kill Sirius by the end of the year. Ravenclaw had thought Sirius would wise up and leave you alone. Hufflepuff said that you two would fall madly in love. Gryffindor said that you would get together, break up, and get together again. Gryffindor won, of course.  
Graduation came quicker than anything it seemed. You and Sirius sat together, fingers entwined. You cried, though you tried to stop it and SIrius wiped your tears away, a smile on his face. "No matter what happens, I'm always going to love you."   
You grinned and kissed him on his cheek.  
The train trip home was a solomn affair. You and Sirius never left each other's side (except for the use of the lavatories). At the entry way to the Muggle world, Sirius leaned toward you and said, "No matter what happens --"  
"I'm always going to love you," you finished for him.  
Sirius was training to become a Auror while you worked at St. Mungos. You saw each other every once in a while, both of your schedules keeping you busy, but you always thought of each other. One evening, a year and a half after Hogwarts, he asked you out to dinner, sounding suspiciously anxious.  
You got your answer to his wierd behavior when he got down on one knee and proposed to you.  
"I know we haven't always been close Taylor," Sirius said. "But I love you, so, so much, and no matter what happens --"  
"We're always going to love each other," you said, kissing him and giving him his answer.  
Your wedding was set in August, a little while after James and Lily's own wedding. You were going on twenty. It was beautiful. Kayla's dad gave you away. James, of course, was Sirius's best man while Kayla was your Maid of Honor, as you were in Kayla's wedding to Remus.  
It was on July 31st, the next year, that Little Harry James Potter was born.  
It was the August 1st, that same year, that your own child, Trinity Michelle Black, was concieved. You were twenty-one.   
Things seemed hilariously perfect. Almost, too perfect.  
It was about a month after Trinity's birth that the war started.  
Things began to crumble then.  
You and the Potters were sent into hiding, Kayla being your Secret Keeper.  
But then Kayla was murdured for keeping your secret.  
It went on like this. The pain, the destruction, the worry. And on what was supposed to be Harry's first birthday, Sirius went to check on the Potters.  
And on the night of Trinity's first birthday, you recieved word that the Potters were dead and that Sirius was in Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. You were twenty-two.  
After leaving Trinity with your neighbors, the Weasleys, you Apparated outside of Azkaban jail, a chill running up and down your spine.  
"I'm hear to see Sirius Black," you told the guard out front.   
"You'll have to wait," the guard said. "He's in with another visitor."  
At his words, the doors opened and Remus came out, looking a whole lot older than he should have. He hugged you, when he saw you. "I'm so, so sorry."  
You looked into his eyes and saw what you didn't feel at all: betrayel, confusion, and hurt.  
After all, Sirius had supposedly betrayed the Potters and Peter all in a couple of hours.  
"Everything should work itself out, Remus," you said as you headed inside the jail.   
You were directed to his cell, where you grasped the bars in your hands, peering in at your husband. "Sirius?"  
Sirius turned around. He looked as if he had already been in there for years. But the smile came to his face again when he saw you and you were reminded of the man you fell in love with three years ago.  
Sirius approached the bars and gripped his hands over yours. "Taylor. Oh God. Taylor, none of what they're saying is true. I didn't --"  
"I know," you said. "I know you're innocent, Sirius. I'd never believe anyone over you."  
"I'm so sorry, Taylor, for getting caught up in all this. I never meant to leave you on your own with Trinity. They're planning on keeping me in here for . . . for ever."  
"Someone will figure out the truth. I'll make sure of it. I'll get you out of here."  
A guard came over and told you had to leave, but Sirius wouldn't let go of your hands. "Don't bring Trinity here . . . ever."  
"But --"  
"Please. It might even be best if . . . if you didn't tell her about me."  
"What do you expect me to tell her, then?"  
"Tell her . . . tell her i died. . . . It might as well be true."  
You felt a tear slide down your cheek. Sirius wiped it away, kissed you, and let go of your hands completely. The guard started to lead you away. "Taylor?"  
You turned back to your husband to see him smile at you. "Yes?" you asked.  
"No matter what happens, Taylor," Sirius said. "No matter what."  
You smiled back. "I'll always love you."


End file.
